


Les pointes contre la plume

by Voracity



Category: Hougako no Charisma | Afterschool Charisma
Genre: Ballet, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Sappho n'a pas envie de n'être que la copie de la poétesse. Les poèmes, c'est bien sympa, mais le ballet, c'est mieux ! Bon, elle n'atteindra jamais le Bolchoï mais au moins peut-elle s'extirper de son rôle pendant un instant, au moins.





	Les pointes contre la plume

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai eu très envie de créer le clone de la poétesse Sappho. J'aurais pu écrire sur n'importe qui d'autre mais... nope xD
> 
> J'en profite pour vous prévenir qu'il y aura un autre texte sur un autre OC (Antonio Salieri) sauf que ce sera une fic à chapitres ^^ Et si j'en parle, c'est que je les imaginais amis, mais j'ai préféré éviter de vous embrouiller.
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Afterschool Charisma appartient à Kumiko Suekane.
> 
> -Sappho m'appartient. Ou elle s'appartient à elle-même ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le son mélodieux d'une harpe emplissait les environs de la pièce de musique, réchauffant le cœur des élèves et des professeurs passant dans le couloir.

On était loin du piano orgueilleux de Mozart qui paraissait mépriser le profane qui osait l'écouter.

Les notes étaient légères et semblaient vous entourer d'un vent d'été chaud avant de repartir, vous laissant avec cette impression d'avoir traversé la cour sous un soleil resplendissant.

-ET MERDE !

Et voici l'orage.

Portant ses doigts endoloris à ses lèvres, Sappho fusilla du regard la harpe comme si elle allait s'enflammer brusquement. Hélas, non.

Elle repoussa son tabouret et se leva, faisant les cent pas avec humeur.

-Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu une interjection…

Shiro glapit en croisant les yeux furieux. Ouh, c'était pas bon…

-Je déteste ce foutu instrument, cracha-t-elle.

Elle frappa le sol de son pied pour montrer sa fureur.

-Tu es pieds nus ?

Dans un coin de la pièce à musique, les chaussures et les bas de contention avaient été abandonné, en vrac.

-Bravo Sherlock, grinça la jeune fille. Ces chaussures sont inconfortables !

Elle soupira théâtralement tout en se laissant tomber sur son siège de harpiste.

-Tant que t'es là, tu ne veux pas me les masser, dis ?

Elle rendit les jambes en sa direction, prenant un air vaguement mignon, mais son camarade lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce, la laissant seule.

-Aucun sens de l'humour ! Cria-t-elle en direction de la porte fermée.

* * *

La tête posée contre son poing, Sappho avait les yeux dans le vague, son stylo dessinant des arabesques sur son cahier de cours. Le professeur racontait sans doute quelque chose de très intéressant -enfin, allez savoir- mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Les doigts recouverts de pansements colorés, elle réfléchissait aux poésies qu'elle allait devoir présenter comme projet scolaire.

C'était une vraie plaie.

Sa tête rejoignit la surface de la table, attirant l'attention de l'enseignant qui la réprimanda sur son manque de sérieux.

De toutes façons, en tant que clone de la poétesse antique Sappho de Lesbos, en quoi des équations au second degré pouvaient lui servir, franchement ? Enfin, elle préféra garder ce commentaire pour elle. Copier des lignes était agaçant… et peu productif.

Alors, elle joua la repentie, s'excusant platement et prenant un air contrit. Mais, elle ne se concentra pas plus sur la leçon, répondant un peu au hasard. Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque allait vérifier…

L'attitude un peu rebelle de la jeune fille était bien connue de l'équipe professorale et des autres étudiants. Certains allaient la mépriser juste pour ça.

Rejeter son destin tout tracé de clone était assez mal vu à Saint Kleio. Mais elle n'était pas la clone de quelqu'un de très important, donc on laissait passer ses « caprices de jeune fille ». Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait porter préjudice à qui que ce soit qu'elle soit nulle en maths ou qu'elle préfère marcher pieds nus.

Elle se faisait rabrouer de temps à autre pour éviter que d'autres doubles ne suivent le même chemin et qu'on les accuse de favoritisme, mais elle s'en moquait.

On ne l'avait pas créé par hasard, elle était une commande. Quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise, elle quitterait l'établissement peu après la présentation de son projet scolaire. Une fois que les acheteurs potentiels aient découvert son existence et l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Ainsi que le fait qu'on pouvait commander de qui on voulait, à condition d'y mettre les moyens.

* * *

Sappho fixait les pansements sur ses doigts avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui, il faisait trop beau. Elle préférerait allait s'étendre sur l'herbe des jardins et prendre un peu de soleil. Elle était si pâle…

Un sourire moqueur prit place alors que ce qu'elle avait lu sur son originale lui revenait en mémoire. Elle était bien loin de l'apparence frêle et noire de la vraie poétesse ! Elle était même loin de l'apparence d'une vraie Grecque avec sa peau de lait et ses boucles châtains…

Enfin, quand on voyait le nouveau clone de Napoléon, un Corse, avec les cheveux blonds… On pouvait se poser des questions sur les manipulations génétiques qui leur avait fait voir le jour… Faudrait peut-être nettoyer les éprouvettes !

Riant de sa propre vanne, elle releva la tête, lui permettant de remarquer le lecteur de disques dans un coin. Elle l'utilisait, au début, pour apprendre à jouer de la harpe. Maintenant, c'était pour outrepasser son rôle.

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle retira ses bas et ses chaussures puis se leva pour s'emparer de la télécommande. Elle n'eut qu'à appuyer sur le bouton de lecture pour que les premières notes d'un violon se fassent entendre.

La télécommande reprit sa place et elle s'installa au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés.

La leçon pouvait commencer.

* * *

Sappho grimaçait à son reflet. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y voyait. Alors elle déformait son visage pour tenter de se retrouver, au désespoir de ses camarades qui avaient dû se battre pour la forcer à se vêtir.

La date du gala approchait et il était temps de recréer les costumes de leurs originaux.

Le sien était sans doute à la fois le plus simple et le plus complexe. Les tenues de l'Antiquité Grecque n'étaient pas exactes, au même titre que l'instrument sur lequel la poétesse jouait. Il avait fallu inventer, innover et moderniser.

Mais même malgré ça, Sappho avait l'impression de porter un vieux drap troué et qu'elle allait partir pour la quête des sucreries d'Halloween.

-Le beau fantôme que je suis, déclara-t-elle l'air morne. Je vais ramasser plus de bonbons que vous dans vos costumes d'époque.

Elle quitta la pièce, ses pieds nus claquant sur le sol au rythme de ses pas, son péplos s'enroulant autour de ses jambes.

Elle croisa quelques élèves qui la fixèrent bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Vous avez jamais regardé Hercule ?

Et elle fila s'enfermer dans sa salle de musique. Ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne, mais son sale caractère avait fait fuir plus d'une personne et on l'évitait, maintenant.

La vitre lui renvoyait son reflet. Un reflet qui l'insupporta et lui fit faire voler les différentes couches de tissus pour finir nue.

Elle s'inspecta d'un œil critique.

Le temps des projets scolaires approchait, et elle ne voulait pas se contenter de luire. Elle voulait briller. Elle voulait marquer les esprits, telle l'explosion d'une supernova.

Qui sait, peut-être que son acheteur comptait l'enfermer. Ce sera peut-être son unique moment de célébrité…

D'un pas décidé, elle fit demi-tour et s'empara de la poignée de la porte, appuyant dessus… et se souvint qu'elle était nue.

Gouverner le monde pourra attendre qu'elle se change.

* * *

Le stress ambiant avait finir par la contaminer.

Sappho se recevait régulièrement des tapes sur la main pour l'empêcher de tirer sur ses mèches de cheveux, ce qui entraînerait l'annulation de la coiffure compliquée qui ornait sa tête.

Des heures de travail ajouté au temps passé à marchander avec la jeune fille pour qu'elle se laisse faire.

Patientant dans les coulisses, elle observait les autres élèves. Ce n'était pas toujours très passionnant et ça dépassait souvent son champ de compétence, mais c'était toujours mieux que de mordre Marilyn (1) qui l'empêchait de se décoiffer.

Est-ce que lui cracher dans le décolleté suffirait pour qu'elle l'oublie ? (2)

Mais la clone n'eut ni le temps d'y réfléchir ni celui d'essayer qu'on lui fit signe d'avancer pendant que sa harpe était installée sur la scène.

Son péplos s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles à chaque pas, comme si il voulait la faire chuter. Sa coiffure lui donnait une migraine de tous le diables et promettait un torticolis. Son maquillage la grattait. Ses sandales mordaient la peau de ses pieds.

Bref, la meilleure des armures.

Contrôlant sa respiration par petits inspirations, elle s'arrêta au milieu de la scène et se tourna pour leur faire face, le visage neutre et les mains l'une sur l'autre. À défaut d'être royale, elle faisait professionnelle.

-Je suis Sappho la Lesbienne. La poétesse antique ayant vécu à Lesbos.

La lueur des projecteurs l'empêchait de distinguer correctement les gens présents dans la salle. Peut-être était-elle seule ?

Elle avança d'un pas, souriant légèrement.

-Je devais normalement vous réciter des poèmes de ma composition et vous prouver que je sais tirer des notes de la harpe située derrière moi. Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie.

Son sourire s'agrandit, devenant moqueur alors qu'elle retirait enfin les liens retenant ses cheveux.

Il ne lui était pas compliqué d'imaginer le remue-ménage qu'elle venait de créer parmi ses camarades, mais, pour l'instant, elle était plus occupée à renouer sa chevelure en chignon.

-Voyez-vous, en tant que clone, je dois être cantonnée à mon rôle. Mais, pour une fois que j'ai du public, je vais vous offrir mieux que trois vers tristes et des notes plaintives.

La télécommande de la salle de musique apparut dans ses mains tandis qu'elle ôtait son péplos pour se présenter en justaucorps noir.

Elle ne pouvait changer de chaussures, l'heure tournait, alors elle se contenta de lancer le CD et de se mettre en position.

-Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir ballerine, finit-elle.

* * *

Debout dans le bureau de l'administrateur de l'académie, encore vêtue de son justaucorps et luisante de sueur, Sappho devait se mordre la lèvre au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper le rire qui bouillonnait au fond de sa gorge.

Ce qu'elle avait fait était plus qu'effronté. Elle s'était moquée des acheteurs, de ses camarades, de l'école. La totale.

Elle devait donc faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, ce n'était que justice. En plus, elle s'était bien amusée.

Selon les adultes présents, elle était bien chanceuse que son « propriétaire » n'eut pas été là, il aurait pu changer d'avis (même si c'était impossible, elle y avait veillé) ou pire encore.

Sappho aurait pu leur rétorquer que c'était bien pour ça qu'elle se l'était permise, mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas et ils s'en moquaient bien.

Elle était juste une gamine inconséquente et immature qui s'était cru là pour faire comme bon lui semble et flatter son ego. Un peu comme la clone de l'impératrice Cixi.

C'est donc l'air faussement repentante qu'elle put quitter la pièce avec la promesse de rentrer dans le rang. De toutes façons, elle partait bientôt alors pour ce que ça valait…

Sappho fila se réfugier dans sa chambre, emportant son petit sourire et victorieux avec elle.

Demain, elle partira dans une voiture avec quelques affaires pour une destination inconnue et devra se cantonner à son rôle de poétesse, à gratter les cordes d'une harpe, la mort dans l'âme.

Au moins se sera-t-elle permise une étincelle de liberté avant sa prison. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être son « propriétaire » aimera la danse…

La secousse la projeta au sol avant qu'elle ne puisse se rattraper.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) J'ai écrit ce passage sans accès à Internet, et sur le coup, j'ai rien trouvé comme nom de femmes célèbres/inventrices/etc qui n'était pas déjà pris. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite à aller (re)voir "Inventaire d'inventeuses" de la chaîne YouTube Le Meufisme où vous en (re)découvrez peut-être.
> 
> (2) Louis XIV aurait craché dans le décolleté d'une courtisane sous prétexte qu'il aurait été trop profond/indécent.


End file.
